A Creeper's Sadness
by Fatal Melody
Summary: She had nothing. Her kind had banished her and her family was dead. He had everything but company. Rated T for swearing, romance, blood, and mythical stories of Biome Guardians! Im thinking of rewriting... what do you guys think? Will have lemon much later.
1. Chapter 1: Cats

A Creeper's Sadness

A Fanfic by: Fatal Melody

Summary: She had nothing. Her kind had banished her and her family was dead. He had everything, except for a friend to share it with.

**A/N:** Hey guys! I just decided to try writing a fanfic for one of the most played games in the world. This Fanfic is a CupaXPlayer.

Fanfic is told in Player's PoV.

Chapter 1: Cats

I opened my eyes and saw that I had somehow made it into a jungle. Then, I noticed that everything was still made of BLOCKS. "Ssssssss…" I heard that familiar sound. Every inch of my body told me to run. I turned around and saw a girl with light orange hair, green leggings, and a green hoodie with a familiar face on the hood. "Woah!" she said loudly as she fell from her perch 2 blocks above me. I caught her and asked her if she was okay. "Yeah, I'm fi- C-C-C-CAT!" she said, randomly pointing behind me and yelling. I turned to look and saw that there was a cat standing there, looking at the girl.

"Shoo!" I said as I moved the cat. "Is it gone?" I heard a very quiet voice behind me. "Yeah, the cat's gone," I said. She straightened up and hugged me. "Thanks!" she squealed. "What's your name?" I asked her after she let me go. "Oh, sorry, I still haven't told you! My name's Cupa! Cupa the Creeper!" she said. '_So she really is a creeper, huh? But why does she have arms and legs?_' I thought. "So what's your name?" she asked me. "My name is Skylark," I answered. "Skylark, huh? That's a cool name!" she said excitedly.

"Hey, I don't mean to pry but do you have a house?" I asked Cupa. "No. Creepers don't have houses, so we get pretty cold when it's night," she said sadly. "How about I make you one?" I suggested. "No, I can't put you through that kinda trouble just for me. I'll be fine!" she said. "I won't take no for an answer. I'm gonna make you a house!" I declared. I instantly got to work building Cupa's new house. I already had a ton of wooden planks so I built the main part out of that. I gave her a nice doorway and a stone porch. Inside was a large chest, a bed, a few torches (I still have no idea why they don't light everything on fire…), a furnace, and a few windows. I topped the house with wooden stairs, coming into a point at the top.

"There! Your new house is done!" I said to the creeper that had been watching in excitement. "How did you do that so fast?!" she asked in amazement. "I don't really know, but it's pretty useful!" I said. Cupa walked into her new home and looked around. A few seconds later, she had jumped into her bed. "OH MY NOTCH THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN DIRT!" she shouted into the pillow. "Glad you like it Cupa!" I said. A few minutes later, and still no response. I knew what had happened. She had fallen asleep. I slowly walked up to the bed. "Good night, Cupa," I whispered to the sleeping form.

I stepped out of the house and closed the door. I walked to my own house not very far away, at the distance of about one chunk. I walked upstairs and got into bed, almost immediately falling asleep. The next morning was slightly awkward. I woke up and the first thing I saw was bright orange. I looked over and saw Cupa sitting in a chair next to my bed. "Good morning!" she said happily.

"Cupa? How did you get into my house?" I asked quickly. She held up a key and giggled. "You left your keys in my house on accident!" she exclaimed. "Oh. Well, good morning to you too, Cupa," I said. I walked downstairs and ate breakfast. After that, we walked outside and went to her house. "I built this in a hurry, so I could actually do a much better job on it," I said while looking at the hastily built house. "Really?" Cupa asked. "Yeah! I mean, you saw my house, right? I spent three whole days on it!" I exclaimed. "Wow! Three days? I could never build something that fast!" she said in amazement.

After a while we were just sitting on the ground. "Hey, Cupa, can I ask you something?" I asked the creeper. "Only if I can ask you something, too," she said. "I wanted to know why you haven't exploded on me yet. Most creepers would try to kill me the instant they saw me, but you haven't!" I said. Her expression instantly turned to one of sadness and grief. "I don't really want to talk about it, but let's just say that I'm not a creeper now," she said, voice thick with depression. "I'm sorry if that brought back any bad memories," I said quickly to try and cheer up the girl. "So, what did you wanna ask me?" I asked.

"Um, this is awkward, are you sing- uh, are you a confirmed bachelo- damn it all, are you living alone?" she asked, now clearly embarrassed. "Yeah, what about it?" I asked in curiosity. "Well, the house looked pretty cozy and I thought there might be another person living with you!" she said quickly, her cheeks reddening. "It's getting late. We should be going inside," she said after a bit. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Cupa!" I said as I walked away from Cupa towards my house. I opened the door and went inside, closing and locking the door behind me. I walked into my room upstairs and went to sleep in my bed. The next morning I got out of bed and ate breakfast. I then unlocked my door and left my house, closing and locking the door behind me. I walked to Cupa's house and knocked on the door. When Cupa answered, she looked like a wreck. He hair was pointed out in every direction, her expression looked very tired, and her creeper hoodie was only half on. "Cupa, you look terrible!" I said to the girl. She yawned and looked at me.

"I just woke up," she said sleepily. I helped her get her hoodie on all the way and made her breakfast. When she came downstairs, she looked a lot better, maybe even a little cute. "Morning, Cupa!" I said as I put her breakfast in front of her. It took her a few minutes to eat, but after she ate she was as lively as the Cupa I met two days ago. She gave me a hug and thanked me for breakfast. "You're welcome," I said to her. "So, what do you want to do today?" I asked her. "We should go for a walk!" she said. We left Cupa's house and set off for a walk to a lake that I had found a while ago while exploring. "Um, Cupa, I was wondering," I said after a few minutes. "Hm?" she replied. "What did you mean by 'not a creeper'?" I asked her. "Oh, that," she said, now slightly depressed.

"Well, it's a long story but I guess you should know," she said. "It all started 7 years ago, when I was only 13. My parents had done something really bad that broke the creeper laws, and they were sentenced to death. I couldn't let my parents die, so I tried to help them. It didn't work and I was caught. I was also sentenced to death, but my parents pleaded for my release. The Creeper Justice Court decided to lessen my punishment, and banished me from every creeper outpost, sent to roam the wild alone. They took my title of Creeper from me and they preformed surgery so that I couldn't explode anymore," she explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, feeling sympathy for Cupa. We got to the lake and sat down on the ground. "Well, here we are!" I said once we got there. "This is beautiful!" she exclaimed. The lake was pretty big and it was quite a scene to behold. "Skylark, can I ask you something?" she asked. "Sure, ask away!" I said. "Do you ever get lonely at night?" she asked me, face once again red. "Sometimes," I answered. I noticed that she was a bit closer than before. Her face lightend up a bit, her lips curling into a light smile. Then I heard a small _meow_ and Cupa stiffened. I turned to see a small cat sitting there, looking right at Cupa. "Hey there kitty!" I said as I walked toward the creature slowly. I stretched out my hand slowly and the cat looked at it. My hand touched the cat's head and the cat darted away. "There. You okay Cupa?" I asked a trembling Cupa. "Y-yeah I'm f-fine!" she said, obviously scared. "Why are you so afraid of cats?" I asked her. "When I was small, I was attacked by a cat that had beed agrivated. It left scars, physical and mental," she said. I gave her a hug and she returned it, and I could feel her face heat up in a blush. I released her and her face was as red as redstone.

"A-a-am I blushing?" she asked nervously. "Red as redstone," I said. "Well then I guess you know, don't you?" she said, now extremely embarrassed. "Just say it anyway," I said. "I c-c-can't," she squeaked. "Why not?" I asked. "I'm not ready!" she said loudly. She started to walk back to her house, but five minutes later she came back to the lake. "I got lost," she said, now even more embarrassed. We walked back in silence. When we got to her house, the door was found open, and there were sounds coming from inside. We went to my house and I grabbed my diamond sword. We went back to Cupa's house and went inside.

"It's just a cat," I said to Cupa. "C-C-C-CAT!" she yelled, pointing at the small creature. I put down my sword and went to pick up the cat. I picked it up and put it outside. "There!" I said. Cupa was freaking out on her couch that I had built her, hiding behind the back of it. "Yay!" she squealed and gave me a hug. She released me, once again blushing. "I'm going to bed now. Good night, Sky," she said, giving me a nickname. "Good night, Cupa," I said back to her. I went back to my house with my sword and found that _my_ door had been unhinged and placed off to the side.

A loud crash was heard and I charged into my house. I was immediately shot in the leg with an arrow, just below my knee (take **THAT, ** stereotypical Skyrim addicts!). The skeleton that shot it was standing there, loading another arrow. I chopped it's head off and threw the useless bones outside. Then, I heard a moan, turning to see a zombie. I stabbed the zombie in the head, killing it. I threw that outside, too. Then I heard the noise nobody wants to hear.

"_Sssssssss…_," the all too familiar sound of a creeper about to explode. I quickly stabbed the creeper in the head, and then with my iron sword I stabbed it in the chest. I threw the now dead creeper outside as well. I removed the arrow from my leg and patched up the wound. I went up to bed, still holding my sword, and found a spider. It was neutral since there was torchlight, so I shot it with a bow and arrow, killing it. I opened the window and threw the giant spider out of it, hearing it's exoskeleton break with a crack.

I went downstairs and fixed the door before going back into my bed. Sleep didn't come easily that night, so I lazed there and thought about Cupa. '_She's strange yet easy to live with, nice, scared of cats, and she's kinda cute,_' I thought, stopping on the last thought. '_Cute? Why am I thinking about her like that?_' I asked myself. After an hour of thinking about today's events, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The life of an outcast

A Creeper's Sadness

A Fanfic by: Fatal Melody

Summary: She had nothing. Her kind had banished her and her family was dead. He had everything but company.

**A/N:** I would like to say that I will be taking a small break from writing, about a month or so. I am doing this so that I can

A: let my creative head come up with ideas

B: let me settle into the school routine.

Story is told in Player's PoV

Chapter 2: The life of an outcast

I jolted upright in my bed. I had dreamt that the mobs that had tried to kill me the night before had mutilated Cupa. I could still smell the death on her. I quickly got up and ate breakfast before running to Cupa's house. Before I got there, I ran into a cat on the path. I crouched down and held out a fish. The cat came closer to me and I gave it the fish. The cat ran off happily with the fish, and I saw Cupa a little way down the road. "Good morning, Cupa!" I shouted. She ran over to me and hugged me for dear life.

I heard her crying and I returned the hug, knowing something was wrong. "Cupa, are you okay?" I asked her. She just kept crying into my shoulder with me rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. After a few minutes, she stopped crying. "Cupa, tell me what happened," I said to her softly while still hugging her. She pulled back and her expression was very sad. "They destroyed everything!" she said before crying again. "Who did?" I asked her. "The other creepers!" she said loudly into my shoulder.

We walked back to my house and I put her inside before going to her house with my diamond armor and my diamond sword. When I got there, all I could see was a big smoldering crater. I heard a creeper and turned around, cutting it's head off. I walked around, killing all of the other creepers. I walked back to my house and heard Cupa screaming for help, my door now made of splinters. "HELP ME!" she screamed.

I ran into the house and saw several creepers and skeletons around a chairbound Cupa. The skeletons started shooting arrows, but they all missed. I killed all of them quickly and I lead the creepers outside, killing them one by one. I tackled the last one, stabbing it in the face. I got up and ran into the house, Cupa no longer screaming. I quickly cut the ropes that they had used to tie her to a chair. As soon as she was free, she tackled me and started sobbing like crazy.

"You're okay Cupa, everything's alright," I said gently. She just kept sobbing for what felt like forever. I was rubbing her back soothingly for about 30 minutes, all the while Cupa was crying. When she finally stopped , she didn't let go. She was more scared than when a cat had invaded her home last night. "Now, can you tell me what happened?" I asked her. I then noticed that her hoodie was slightly ripped and that blood was seeping from shallow cuts in her arms.

"They came in and shot at me, and then they started punching me, and then they tied me up!" she said, going into another round of crying. I just kept comforting her until a wolf came into the house, curious at the noise. Luckily it wasn't hostile, so I took Cupa over to my chests, got out 64 bones, and tamed the wolf. "I think I'll name you Lucky," I said, putting a collar with a name tag around the dog's neck.

The dog barked quietly and started sniffing Cupa. "Nice doggie," she said as she pet her. Lucky seemed to like that, so she lied down and rolled onto her side, revealing her belly. Lifting a leg, she let Cupa rub her soft underside. "Good girl," Cupa said as she stood up. She seemed to have calmed down quite a bit. I replaced the door with something a little more durable; an iron door with levers that only Cupa and I could use. Then I got out my spare bed and asked Cupa where she wanted to sleep. "I want to sleep next to you," she said quietly. "Um, okay," I said, putting the spare bed next to mine. I helped Cupa take off her hoodie, revealing a white tank-top underneath and several cuts and bruises on her arms, plus a few scars from the cat she was attacked by when she was young. I put bandages on her cuts and put her slightly torn hoodie on the crafting table. '_I'll sew it back together tomorrow,_' I thought to myself.

I called Lucky upstairs and she came up. Lucky lied down on the floor and fell asleep. When I looked over to the bed, I saw that Cupa was already in bed. I got into my own bed and felt Cupa reach over the inch gap between the two matresses. She grabbed my arm and pulled it to her. "You still awake?" I asked the girl. "Mhm," she mumbled, signaling that she was. I moved a little closer to her so that I could wrap my other arm around her. I pulled her into a hug and once again felt her face heat up. "Good night, Cupa," I whispered into her ear. "Night, Sky," she said very softly. I pulled out of the hug and Cupa let go of my arm. She fell asleep almost instantly, and I soon followed.

The next morning we both woke up at the same time. We both just lied there, looking into each other's eyes. "Good morning, Cupa," I said quietly, a smile on my face. "Good morning, Sky," she said a little louder. We both got out of bed and we went downstairs. Waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs was my new dog, Lucky.

"Morning, Lucky!" I said happily, giving her a cooked porkchop. She ate it hungrily and walked up to us. I pet her on the head and Cupa stroked Lucky's back. We went to the table and I made us some breakfast. When we finished, Cupa noticed my door replacement. "How do you open it?" she asked. I pulled the lever next to the door and it opened. I went over to the crafting table and made a ton of wooden planks. "What do you need those for?" Cupa asked. "I'm making an extention to my house," I answered. "Why? It's already a good house, so why do you need more space?" she asked me. "So that you can live here. It's not safe for you to be on your own anymore," I said, her face reddened at the idea of living with me.

I started working on the bottom floor, destroying one of the walls. After a few hours, I had made a living room and a fireplace in the wall. Another hour and I had made a little dog house for Lucky. I then went to work upstairs. Three hours later, the bedroom was expanded and I had put in some extra chests and torches. Cupa came upstairs and saw me putting the final touches on the room. "Wow! I had no idea you could do so much!" she exclaimed, obviously impressed. She walked over and looked at the work I had done. I had also added a few paintings that she obviously liked.

"You like it?" I asked her. "It's pretty cool!" she said loudly. "Oh, and I repaired your hoodie," I said, pointing to the now stitched up hoodie. "Aww, thanks!" she said happily. She slipped on the hoodie and walked back over to me. "Oh, and I'm still not done. I still have to adjust the roof to match the new length of the house," I said. I finished the wall and went downstairs. I opened the door and closed it behind me after Cupa walked out. I built a staircase going to the roof of the house and began to adjust the roof. When I was done, I climbed down the stairs, destroying them as I went. "Done!" I proudly declared.

The house was bigger now and I had even put in a doggie door for Lucky. It was a bit dark now so we decided to go inside. The doggie door had a lock on it, so I locked it and I closed the iron door. Not 12 seconds later, we heard a zombie. Cupa pressed herself closer to me in fear and I took her upstairs. Once all three of us were upstairs, I closed the second iron door. "There. Nice and safe," I said reassuringly to Cupa, who was trembling in fear of the mobs outside. "Cupa, they won't hurt you anymore. I won't let them even touch you," I said. "Do you promise?" she asked. "I promise," I said to her. Her face got red with a blush and she hugged me.

"Sky, I wanna tell you something," she said. "Is it that you have a crush on me?" I asked. "H-how did you know that?!" she asked in shock. "Well, every time I do something nice for you your face gets as red as redstone," I said. "Oh, right," she said, embarrassed. "Well, you're right. I do have a crush on you, Sky, and you probably think I'm a freak. I mean, I'm a creeper and you're a human," she said, looking at the floor. "No, Cupa, you're not a freak. I actually like you too. A lot," I said to Cupa, her head going back upright when I said it. "R-really?" she asked while blushing. "Yeah," I said, feeling my own face getting hot. I then had an idea.

"Cupa, I'm going to ask you to stand there," I said, running down the stairs and going into my chest. I pulled out three stacks of raw fish and put them all in three buckets. I came back into the room, closing the door behind me, and made my way to the window. I broke a glass pane and threw the buckets out the window. A few seconds later, hundreds of ocelots had gathered and were eating the fish. They soon were all looking at me, waiting for a command. "Ocelots, attack," I said sternly to the large group of cats. The split second that the words left my mouth, the cats were tearing every mob in sight to shreds. A few minutes later, they were all dead. "Now stand guard!" I commanded. I replaced the window and looked over at Cupa. "Wow! How did you think of that?" she asked excitedly. She then sniffed me and backed up quickly. "Maybe you should go take a bath," she said. "Maybe you're right," I said, sniffing my shirt. It smelled like death and raw fish, so I quickly took it off.

"Wait, you have a six pack?" Cupa chirped excitedly when she looked at my abdominal muscles. "Yeah, so what?" I said. "N-nothing!" she said quickly. I put some warm water in a tub that I had made myself and took a bath, as there was no plumbing in this house. After I had my bath, I emptied the tub into the ground using a special drain I had built. When I came out in some pajamas I had made for myself, Cupa walked up to me. "Enjoy the bath?" she asked me. "Yeah, it let me think clearly," I said.

Since the night was very young, I decided to work on one last quick project. I had come up with the design in my head while I was taking a bath. I quickly got to work, removing the legs on the sides of the beds and cutting off the sides of the matresses. I pushed the two halves together and sewed them. I hammered in some nails using the back of my iron axe and the new bed was done. "Done!" I said, covered in tiny pieces of wool fluff from cutting the sides off of the matresses. "You made it a double bed?" Cupa asked. "Yep!" I said to her. I looked at her and saw that her face was once again red. I walked over to her and she randomly hugged me. "What was that for?" I asked after she released me. "Well, you've just been so nice to me and I've only been a burden to you ever since we me-MPH!" she said when I cut her off by pressing my lips into hers. She tried to pull away at first, but immediately started to kiss back. After about 30 seconds, I broke the kiss.

Cupa put her head on my chest and embraced me. '_She truly is a different creeper,_' I thought to myself. I returned the gesture and held her there for a few minutes before my senses caught up to me. "Did I really just do that?" I asked Cupa. "I hope you did," she said quietly as she stood there. "Me too," I responded, a smile on both of our faces. We decided to hit the hay and got into bed. Just as Cupa was about to fall asleep, the mobs attacked with a greater force.

There was yowling of cats and the sickening crunch of bones. I jumped out of bed and ran to the door. I opened the bedroom door and raced to my storage chests. I grabbed three diamond swords and two sets of diamond armor, running back upstairs before putting my own armor on. I helped Cupa put her armor on and gave her a diamond sword. I then noticed something odd about the noises outside. There was a new sound, and I didn't like it one bit. "Zombie pigmen!" I said loudly before the iron door downstairs broke. "How did they escape the Nether?!" Cupa yelled. Lucky got up in a rage of barking and charged downstairs. I quickly followed, pulling out both of my diamond swords. I killed 12 zombie pigmen and Lucky killed the rest. I gave her a few raw porkchops to heal her.

She gave a loud howl into the sky and charged into battle. A few minutes later, she was joined by hundreds of wolves from the surrounding area. I quickly got several buckets of fish and, much more carefully this time, threw the buckets outside. I spread the fish around by tossing them with the bucket. A few minutes later, even more ocelots came running in, yowling at the creepers and attacking. I ran into battle with both of my swords drawn. I killed about 50 mobs, but there was no end to them. I retreated with Lucky back into the house, closing the door behind us. I ran upstairs and closed the bedroom door behind us as well. "You okay Cupa?" I asked Cupa, who was shivering in fear in a corner of the room. I put my arms around her from behind her and she stiffened for a moment before realizing that it was me.

"Sky, are you hurt at all?" she asked me in concern. I then knew what she was afraid of. '_She's afraid of losing me,_' I thought. She shook off my arms, got up, and turned around to face me. I stood up and looked into her eyes. Sure enough, relief was flooding through them. She hugged me tightly and I loosely held her. "I'm fine, Cupa," I said quietly to the scared girl. I went to my chest and grabbed a bow and 20 stacks of arrows. I began shooting the spiders one by one through a broken window. After they were all dead, I put in a new window and set down my bow and arrows. "The cats and dogs can take it from here," I said to Cupa. "I'm tired," she said with a yawn. "Yeah, me too," I said, already shuffling to the bed. Cupa and I got into bed and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fire

A Creeper's Sadness

A Fanfic by: Fatal Melody

**A/N:** Hello everyone who has read thus far! I would like to thank you all for making this the best story in my collection. In only 5 hours, this story has gotten 3 reviews, 1 follow, and 187 views! I am also here to tell you that both of the first chapters were written within a day.

This is a Mob Talker Fic! (Duh!)

Story is told in Player's PoV

Chapter 3: The Fire

I jolted upright in my bed in a cold sweat from a nightmare that I had last night. "Huh? Sky what's wrong?" Cupa asked me, awakened by the sudden movement. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare," I said. "What was it about?" she asked me. "It was about you," I said, remembering that disturbing image. "Well, what happened?" she asked, curious as to what had happened in my dream. "I was walking back to our house when I saw smoke. I ran back and saw the house up in flames, and your body lying there, dead and completely mutilated," I said, once again smelling the death on her. "Oh, well it was just a dream, right?" she said. "Yeah, just a dream. And thank Notch it's only that," I said, looking into her eyes.

Lucky barked, alerting us that she too was awake."Morning, Lucky!" Cupa said happily as she pet the dog. I let Lucky downstairs and couldn't believe what I saw. Ocelots. That's all I could see.

"OH MY NOTCH!" Cupa shouted as she dashed back upstairs. The Ocelots went after her, but I stopped them. "STOP!" I yelled at the charging ocelots. They skid to a halt in front of me. "She's not an enemy, she's my- friend," I said. The cats left and Cupa came downstairs, a slightly hurt expression on her face. "So, I'm only a friend now, am I?" she asked. "No, that's not what I meant Cupa!" I said to the saddened girl. '_Damn she's cute today!_' I thought as I stared into her golden eyes. "Oh, I get it. You don't want to admit that you fell in love with a _CREEPER!_" she shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. I quickly acted and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and we just stood there for a few moments.

"So I'm more than a friend to you?" she asked, slightly more happy than before. "Yes, you are. I just didn't feel comfortable with calling you my girlfriend yet when you barely know me," I said to the girl. When I released her, I walked to the chest to grab breakfast. I cracked two eggs and used the furnace as a stove. Once the eggs were cooked, I grabbed two plates and divided the eggs, giving half to Cupa and half to myself. "Here you go," I said to Cupa, setting the eggs down in front of her. Cupa ate some of the eggs and then instantly took another bite. "Wow, this is DELICIOUS!" she said loudly after she swallowed the eggs. "Glad you like it!" I said happily.

"So, what do you wanna do today, Cupa?" I asked her after I was done eating. "I don't know, maybe get to know you better?" she suggested. "Sure. Ask me anything you want to know," I said. "What's your past like?" she asked. "I-I don't really know," I said. "What do you mean?" she asked me, a little more serious this time. "I mean, I had amnesia when I woke up here a few years ago," I said, the very memory a little fuzzy at best. "Oh, amnesia, huh?" she said. "Anything else?" I asked her. "Yeah. W-what do you think of me?" she asked, cheeks reddening.

I started to blush at the question, and a few answers popped into my head. "I-I like you," I said softly. "What?" she asked, having not quite heard my answer. "I said I like you," I said a bit louder. "As in, like-like? Or just like," she asked. "Okay then, rephrase. I love you," I said, leaning towards her. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips onto hers, wrapping my arms around her waist, and I felt her kissing back as she put her arms around my neck. This went on for about a minute until we broke the kiss for air. Cupa had a deep blush on her face, making her look a lot cuter. "I love you too, Sky," she said softly.

"Well, what now?" I asked after a minute of her in my embrace. "Let's go adventure a bit!" she said left the house and ventured a little ways into the jungle. "-and that's when I noticed that the pig was pixilated, and so were the rest of the anima-" I said, cutting off when I saw smoke. We were on our way back from our adventure. "Cupa, we need to run!" I said urgently. She saw why and gasped. "Our house!" she said.

We ran through the brush and branches, reaching our house after about a minute's run. "Get inside and take whatever you can get!" I said to Cupa loudly. I ran upstairs and grabbed the bed, and 10 stacks of wood. Cupa came up to me with diamond armor and two diamond knives. "Thanks," I said as I put on my armor. I held the knives in my hand and sheathed them, both of the sheaths on my right side. "Lucky, we gotta go!" I called to the dog once we were outside. She came running out of the house and started nudging my leg.

The fire had caught up to the house now, and the side caught fire. "All those hours of work, gone," I mumbled. "Hey, look!" shouted Cupa, pointing to a figure. As the figure walked closer towards us, it, or _she_, became clearer. It was a girl, about Cupa's height, golden hair, tanned skin, golden gloves, brown leggings with golden boots, and nothing else but brown underwear and a brown bra. She walked towards us, and I saw her injury. She had a long cut going down her shoulder, and it was bleeding heavily.

"Cupa, we need to help her!" I said to Cupa, who was staring at the girl. We ran over to her and I caught her just before she fell to the ground. "Th-thanks," she stuttered, obviously dizzy from blood loss. I pulled out an extra strip of cloth and tied it around her arm in a makeshift bandage. She winced in pain from the bandages, but recovered from the pain and gave us a hug. "Thank you!" she said shakily. "Less talking, more running!" I said to the two. "I can't really walk," said the girl. She squealed in surprise as I picked her up bridal style. I saw Cupa's expression go slightly dark with jealousy, glaring at the girl.

We ran for about 20 minutes, until we came to a grassy field, where I promptly collapsed from exhaustion. I had enough wood, so I built a small house with three beds in it. I set the girl down on a bed, and she winced in pain. I untied the bandages, causing her more pain. I then took a ton of string and an iron needle that I had made. After sterilizing the needle, I ran the string through the loop of the needle. I then started to stitch up the wound on the girl's arm.

"This will hurt, but you will die if I don't do this," I said, warning her of the pain to come. She nodded, signaling me to continue. I punctured her skin and she flinched violently. I stitched the gash in her arm closed, tying the string in a surgeon's knot at the ends. "There, done!" I said, admiring my handiwork. "Thanks," she said weakly. "And by the way, my name is Firia, and I'm a Blaze," she said before passing out of exhaustion. "I had no idea you could do that!" Cupa exclaimed quietly after Firia had passed out. "I'm really tired, so I'm going to sleep," I said quietly.

I climbed into bed and felt Cupa press her body against mine. "Cupa, would you like to sleep with me?" I asked sarcastically. What I got for a reply was Cupa pushing herself closer to me. Noticing this, I turned and looked at the girl. She looked terrified, and I knew why. "Cupa, they won't hurt you now. I'll make sure of it. Okay?" I said to the girl. What I got in reply was a small whimper from her. We stayed like that for about 30 minutes until Cupa fell asleep against my chest. I fell asleep for what felt like a few seconds before something scared the shit out of us both. "_**I WON'T GO BACK!**_" shouted a now conscious Firia. "Firia, are you okay?" I asked quietly. Cupa and I were up and alert, so Firia hugged us as she started sobbing. Cupa jumped a bit when there was a knock on the wooden door. It swung open and a shadow stood there, a pick in its hand.

**A/N: Cliffhangers rule! Anyway, sorry for the slowest update in history, but school in the 9****th**** grade has proven more difficult than I had previously thought. Thank you for your patience and I want you all to know that I am starting YET ANOTHER FANFICTION! This one is about the super-popular anime series, Soul Eater. By the way, I will most likely be updating more frequently due to more free time. Marching Band is over and I can finally write freely! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4: Temples of the world

A Creeper's Sadness

By Fatal Melody

**A/N:** Wow, guys, **73 FREAKING REVIEWS!** I feel loved, I honestly do! So many of you appreciate my work and not a single one of those reviews is a flame! SO HAPPY! I also have almost 10,000 views on this baby, making this my best and most popular story. **IT IS ON THE FRONT PAGE FOR FAVORITES IN THE CATEGORY!** THANK YOU ALL! Honestly without you guys I wouldn't be writing like this today. I am going to start writing a novel called Dawn's First Light. It is an action/romance about a guy and a girl captured at a young age to be trained to be pawns by a corporation in a game. With a team of their friends, they escape.

Disclaimer. I do not own the game or the mod. I do, however, own the concept of different temples for each biome and bosses for each one, plus the concept of the characters Jake and Sky.

Chapter 4: Temples of the World.

Cupa shrieked at the sight. "SKY IT'S HEROBRINE!" she shouted into my ear.

"Cupa! Calm down!" I said loudly. She just clung to me like I was a safety raft and she was in the middle of an ocean.

The figure entered the room, revealing another Minecraftian. He had blond hair that fell to his eyes, a dark blue t-shirt on, jeans, and sneakers. "CREEPER! GET DOWN!" he shouted as he charged Cupa and I. Having cat-like reflexes has its advantages. I took a rock out of the dirt and threw it at him. "WHAT THE HELL BRO! I'M TRYING TO HELP!" he shouted, causing Cupa to dive under the covers. I heard a small crying sound.

"Oh NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" I shouted back, turning to the now crying Cupa. I wrapped my arms around her, and she turned into the embrace.

"W-wait. I don't get it. You haven't exploded yet!" said the other guy, pointing his pick at Cupa.

"That's because she can't!" I yelled back.

"What do you mean she can't?! Wait, SHE?!" he shouted, realizing that it was, in fact, a girl creeper.

"Yes, she. That she, happens to have a name. That name, is Cupa!" I said, Cupa now watching the argument.

"And I have feelings, too! So no more threatening me!" she said to the person. "Now, who the hell are you?" she asked.

"My name is Jake," said Jake.

"Can we calm down and go to sleep now?" whined Firia.

"Yes. Let's." I agreed, turning off the Redstone lamp. Soon we were all asleep.

**Cupa's dream**

_I woke up in a strange maze. "Sky?" I yelled. My shout reverberated through the maze, echoing creepily. "Sky, where are you?" I yelled again. No response. I started running through the maze, looking for Sky or Firia. What I saw hit me like a ton of bricks._

_Blood. Blood everywhere. And in the middle, Firia's lifeless body. I screamed and ran the other way, finding a similar scene, but with that jerk, Jake. I screamed again, because I have a fear of blood. I ran into a final room, finding Sky. He was alive but badly injured. "Cupa! Run!" he yelled at me. I didn't run, though. I walked over to him and hugged him. _

"_It's alright, Sky, this is my dream," I said calmly. I kissed Sky on the lips, his arms slowly wrapping around my back. The kiss grew more heated and passionate as it drew out. I got this crazy idea and had to try it. I licked Sky's lips, asking for entrance to his mouth. He, much to my surprise, obliged without hesitation. We explored each other; taking in every single detail. Our tongues wrestled and danced until we had to breathe. We broke the kiss and gasped in air; the kiss creating a sense of euphoria. Then I heard something that made me jump; a moan. Not a good moan, either. I looked over to see several zombies blocking the exit. We were surrounded by skeletons and spiders, with the occasional spider jockey. Pain split my head before it all went black._

_**REALITY**_

Cupa bolted upright out of bed, cold sweat running down her face. Using the blanket to wipe it off, she started crying into my shoulder. We sat there for a while as she cried, releasing the stress that her nightmare must've caused her. When her sobs had died down into little hiccups, I kissed her forehead and looked at her face. She was absolutely beautiful in the morning sun. "You ok now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," she said, a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Come on, what was it about," I said, seeing right through her lie. She broke down in tears as she explained the dream. It was a rough one, as far as I could tell. I held her in the bed for a moment, her face buried in my chest, when Jake came over to the bed.

"Well, looks like you've got quite an interesting group of friends, here…" he said, coughing and then adding in "get-a-room". Then Firia woke up.

"Hey. Something's familiar about you…" Firia said, her eyes widening. "You! You tried to kill me!" she shouted, tackling Jake to the ground. "I remember now! You were the one who caused me so much pain! It's your fault my friend's house is destroyed!" she shouted into his face. Cupa and I pulled Firia off, Jake scrambling off to the other side of the room. Lucky came up to Firia and she calmed down. Jake needed a bit of home-made mental therapy to get over the shock of the sudden event.

After 3 hours we managed to get Firia to calm down and apologize. "No, I should apologize. I didn't realize that you were friendly until now. Usually when a blaze comes up to me, they have the intent of setting me on fire. I sincerely apologize for not seeing that you were different," Jake said, getting down on one knee.

"Holy Notch, dude! You don't have to go that far!" Firia responded, every hint of anger gone. She seemed to have forgotten all about the almost fatal wound that he had caused her, and paid attention to his extreme apology.

"Actually, I do. I feel really bad for attacking one who never meant harm, especially one who was unsuspecting," Jake said from the floor. Firia was clearly shocked at his reason for apology.

"This is interesting and all, but could we please start moving again? I want to make it to the mineshaft by midday," I said, breaking the mood. With a nod from Cupa and Firia, I broke the little dirt hut and the beds. We set off in the direction of the mine, knowing that I had placed a chest full of house-making materials in case I was driven out of the Jungle. Both Cupa and I had noticed that Firia had taken her gauntlets off, revealing fingerless yellow gloves. To me, Firia almost seemed to be bipolar the way she had just forgotten all about her injury. "Who wants to hear a traveling story?" I asked the small group behind me. Cupa and Jake raised their hands, followed by a reluctant Firia.

"Well, when this world was created, there were 9 biomes; Hills, Forest, Tundra, Taiga, Desert, Swamp, Jungle, Nether, and End. Each of those biomes had their own temple and Guardian. The Forest was entrusted to the great Stone Golem, built by the Adamantian Race. The Desert was put under the protection of the Pharaoh. Taiga and Tundra were given to the powerful Cryopheonix. The Jungle was the responsibility of the majestic Tiger. The Swamp was put unto the shoulders of the mighty Basilisk. The Hills were guarded by the Cave Statue. The Nether was overrun by evil and given to the Wither. The End, ironically, was where it started. That was made the domain of the Ender Dragon. I know for a fact that these legends are true. I have met two of them. The Stone Golem and the Cave Statue. Both are quite friendly if all you have with you is a wooden shovel and a few pork chops," I said, telling them the tales of the Great Guardians.

As I was telling my tale, I saw a familiar sight. The chest and the cave, right in front of me. "We made it!" I yelled as I jumped into the air. I put down a chest and emptied my inventory. I then filled it back up with bricks, wood, beds, glass, stairs, chests, crafting tables, furnaces, bookshelves, and an enchantment table. "This is exactly where I woke up the day I got here. I was chased into the jungle one day by a pack of wolves after I accidently stepped on one's tail…" I explained as the others sweatdropped.

"Sky, what happened when you met the Stone Golem?" Cupa asked very curiously.

"Well, it happened like this," I began.

_Flashback_

(_oh come on, you knew it was coming!_)

I was walking in the forest near my mineshaft, collecting wood with an axe. I heard a rumble in the caves nearby, so I went to check it out. I found the cave and slid down the steep entry. When I reached the bottom, I found that I had lost my wooden axe and sword, which left me the shovel and pork. "That's perfect…" I said to myself sarcastically. The rumbling happened again, but when I looked up, there was a huge… thing with glowing eyes and a hammer.

"_You are responsible for my awakening. Who are you?_" the thing asked.

"My name is Skylark! I am a peaceful Minecraftian trying to survive! I mean no harm!" I shout to it, as it is quite tall.

"_Skylark… weapons check cleared. I am the Stone Golem, Guardian of the Forest Biome. I was built several billion years ago by the Adamantian race,_" it replied. I found a book near its feet so I picked it up and read it.

'Adamantian History and the Guardians tales' was the title. I put it into my inventory to read later. The Stone Golem then looked directly at me and asked me "_shall I transport you to your home?_"

"Yes, please! I have no idea how to get out of here!" I replied. I was then surrounded by a white light as I was teleported home.

_Flashback end_

"Wow, that sounds cool!" Cupa said in excitement. She obviously liked the story.

"Yeah. The Cave statue was a lot less intimidating, because it's only as tall as I am," I said in reply to her statement. The sun started going down and the house was finished, so we went inside and locked the iron door. We set up our beds, with my double being shared with Cupa. This night would be awkward, I could tell. I only brought one other bed so Firia offered to sleep on the floor. That idea was quickly shot down because she was recovering from a large injury. Jake slept on the floor and Firia slept on the bed.

"Sky, you still awake?" Cupa asked me.

"Yeah, not really tired yet," I replied.

"Ok. Me neither," she said as she snuggled up to me. I simply snuggled up to her in retaliation. There we lay, holding each other, not a care in the world. Then she took a detour of her usual self and kissed me. It wasn't sudden or unexpected, but not unwelcome either. That was when she REALLY took me by surprise, licking my bottom lip as if asking for entrance. I hesitantly complied, but when I did it felt wonderful. We started to explore each other's mouths, memorizing every inch. When we were done, our tongues started to dance and wrestle with each other. Then came the moment when we both desperately needed air, so we broke the kiss.

"Where did that come from?" I asked her in a bliss. She simply shrugged and fell asleep on my chest. With a content sigh, I soon followed into the deep abyss of sleep.


	5. Author's Note: READ

Ok look, guys. I need my space, and that means that if your going to yell at me, at least make it nice. I don't care how long you've been waiting, because I take time to make these chapters as good as they'll get. So leave me alone! Also i have reason to that update being slow. I had extreme technical issues. First my hard drive broke, wiping what i had of this chapter clean out of existence. Then i got an extreme file corruption and couldn't even **START** the laptop! To top it all off, i ended the school year on a bad note because i was losing sleep over the virus! GIVE ME SPACE AND STOP HATING! And to Chictopuss5000, deal with it. I use cliffhangers. Every 4 chapters I will be putting up a note like this one responding to reviews. That was the first review.

Anttthony:

I appreciate your understanding of school, but read above.

* * *

Celoe: What other stories? I only have this one for minecraft!

* * *

jackal85210: This isn't a novel, although i am writing one.

* * *

Anttthony (again): Thank you, and you know what, I think I will!

* * *

Look out for the Truth or Dare version of this fic! It will be on my profile!

That's all so I'll see you next chapter!

CR, SIGN OFF!

(Cloud Regiment is what I call my reviewers, readers, and YT subscribers)


End file.
